Catch Me If You Can
by No Name 3rd
Summary: Who thinks they can sneak up on Trowa? Raise your hand...anyone? ANYONE! Well, Duo and Wufei seem to think they can. They try just about everything!


No Name: Thank you G.A. AnimeFan4, for this silly idea!

Trowa: ...yeah...thanks...allot...I'm coming for you!

No Name: Trowa! shall I utilize my mothers naughty chair?

Catch Me If You Can

Trowa looked up from reading his book, his proverbial 'spidy sense' was tingling, well, more like it was on fire. He sniffed the air, and caught a whiff of coffee. Duo, that was Duo. He looked back down at his book, and pretended to read. He sniffed once more, and caught another whiff of salt water taffy. That one was Wufei. He could hear, with his trained ears picked up on the hush of a whisper. He couldn't make out the words, but he knew the voice. Wufei, and Duo. He was right on his instincts. he looked up from the book. "Don't even think about it!" He snapped, then looked to his left. Duo was in mid pounce. "How...how do you do that!" He shouted. He lowered his leg, and sat down. "I told you it wouldn't work." Came Wufei's voice, coming around the corner. "Just what were you two doing?" Trowa asked.

Duo lifted the book, looking at the cover. 'How To Land A Lion.' Duo smiled. "We were just gunna get some coffee...that's all Tro!" Wufei sat down. "He's lying to you Barton, His idea was to try and sneak up on you." Duo shot Wufei a heated glance, and kicked at the Asian from under the table. "What for?" Trowa asked, snatching his book from Duo. "Kidnapping you." Wufei said simply, receiving another kick from under the table. "Well, let me set your tiny minds at ease, it can't be done." With that being said, Trowa stood, picked up his book and soda, and left the room. "Can't be done huuuh..." Duo said with a sly look toward Wufei.

"Nice try...I can hear you breath." Trowa said. He was watching TV. Duo shot up from behind the sofa. "DAMN!" He hollered, Stomping his way to the front of the room. "You too, Wufei." Trowa said, not even bothering to remove his eyes from the TV. "You're behind the curtains." Wufei let out a growl, and appeared. "How do you do it! We must know!" The Asian yelped. Trowa just shook his head. "Think I would tell you! Look, if Duo can't sneak up on me, no one can. The god of sneak himself, has failed you." Duo listened as Trowa, basically, ripped his guts out and tossed them in a blender. "Hey! I'm good at what I do!" He snapped.

"I see that." Trowa snapped, with a condescending tone. "Very good at what you do. You almost had me." He shot Duo a look, then smiled coyly. Duo was ready to snort steam. "You'll see! We will kidnap you! Lets go stubby!" He snapped. Wufei looked up from studying his fingernails. "Why do you always call me Stubby!" He gushed, following Duo from the room. Trowa giggled, shook his head, and went back to the TV. "What was that about?" Heero asked, from the door way. Trowa made eyes with him. "Thing One, and Thing Two are plotting my kidnap." Trowa said simply, making Heero nod.

Trowa looked up from his mission report. He smiled slyly, then turned to his left with a swift, loud, "GOTCHA!" Wufei stamped his foot. "INJUSTICE!" The Asian shouted. Trowa then turned with the same swift motion. "HA!" He snapped, pointing at Duo, who almost had him. The poor boy lost his balance, and fell flat on his face, at Trowa's feet. "Almost...you guys are getting better." He said, going back to his report. "I don't get it..." Wufei said, helping Duo to his feet. "Yeah. I mean, I can sneak up on Heero, no problem!" Duo said, brushing off his chest. "That's because he lets you." was all Trowa had to say. Duo snorted, and grabbed Wufei by the wrist, dragging him from the room.

Trowa pulled the milk from the fridge, and closed the door, at that moment, hearing something, he ducked. Duo flew over his head, and landed with a thud. Trowa stood up right, and laughed hard. Duo looked up from his spot on the floor, with a growl. "I hate you..." He grumbled. Trowa's giggles did not last long, He got serious, and with a swift motion, he turned to his left, Wufei flew past him, and hit the fridge, and fell flat on his back. Trowa shook his head, and stepped over the dead Asian, and toward his bowl on the table.

"What is it?" Heero asked, cutting his eyes at the other pilot. "Don't know..." Trowa responded. The two were looking on at an oddly packaged gift on the table. "Dare you." Heero said, then pushed the box toward the other boy. "Could be a bomb." Trowa said, pushing it back to the other. "you're better with disarms." Heero shook his head, and pushed. The two began to banter, and push the box back and forth for a moment, Then Trowa stopped. "Excuse me, wont you." He said. He looked under the table. "Nice try..." He mumbled. Duo and Wufei were about ready to strike. The two snapped their fingers in disappointment.

"Ok, that's it! I give up! I hate you!" Duo yelled. Trowa chuckled behind his palm. Wufei crossed his arms, and turned his back to the other two. "I think...I hate him as well." Trowa almost laughed out. "I'm sorry guys! you just cant sneak up on me!" He said. Duo looked into his eye. "I know! ok, you gatta teach me! you gatta tell me how you know!" Trowa shook his head. "No way. That's my secret...Face it, I'm just that good. No one, I mean no one, can sneak up on me!" As Trowa boasted, Heero walked behind him, and stopped. Duo and Wufei watched in awe. "Boo." Heero said in a monotone, dull voice. Trowa's hair stood on end, and he jumped and grabbed at his chest. Heero looked at the other two boys. "No one..." He said, and walked away.

No Name: Yay! Enjoy!

Trowa: INJUSTICE!

Wufei: That's my line! I demand something be done about this!


End file.
